The Emperor's New Groove
The Emperor's New Groove is an American animated feature film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Buena Vista Pictures on 2000's winter. The title refers to the Danish fairy tale The Emperor's New Clothes by Hans Christian Andersen, though the two have little else in common. Produced by Randy Fullmer and directed by Mark Dindal over a six-year production timeline, The Emperor's New Groove was altered significantly from its original concept as a more traditional Disney musical entitled Kingdom of the Sun, to have been directed by Dindal and Roger Allers (co-director of The Lion King). Plot 's childhood.]] The history begins with a llama shown under rain, alone in the jungle. The narrator explains that the llama shown was once a human being, and not just any human being, but an rich, powerful and charismatic emperor. Than, he admits that the llama was him, Kuzco, and states that he was the world's nicest guy and people ruined his life for no reason. Kuzco says that the movie will go back to the time before he turning into an llama, and that then everything will make sense. But the movie goes back to Kuzco's childhood, when he was just a baby, and he asks to move it in. The scene goes to a musical number, where is shown a powerful emperor where there are numerous sudits making everything that he needs. There's also a professional singer that plays Kuzco's theme song while the scene goes on. Suddenly, Kuzco, that was dancing, lands on an old man that was passing, and he is thrown off the palace by one of Kuzco's personal guards. ."]] After, the scenes goes to a man wearing a green poncho, that asks to a guard to see Emperor Kuzco, that supposedly invited him to talk. Still narrating, Kuzco reveals him to be Pacha, a peasant, and states that he was one of the responsible people to his bad luck. When he is passing over the extense hallway, the old man that was thrown off the palace asks him to give him back his sandal, that he dropped on Pacha's head. When Pacha realizes that the old man is tied in a ornamentation ribbon, he helps him to go down and asks why is he there. The man answers that he threw off the Emperor's groove, so he was threw off the window. Pacha asks him if he is going to be fine, and the man leaves warning Pacha about "the groove". The narrator Kuzco says that Pacha is trouble, but he is nothing compared to Yzma, the emperor's advisor that appears sat on the Emperor's throne. He detachs Yzma's absurd ugliness, and presents Yzma's right-hand man, Kronk. Kronk shows to be a klumzy in an attempt to kill a fly, in which he causes himself to fall off the high throne. Kuzco says, still narrating, that Yzma has the bad habit of trying to run the country behind his back. He says that he is thinking "that's gotta stop". Suddenly, Kuzco appears from behind the throne, scaring Yzma. He asks if she was doing "it" again, doing his job. He emphasizes that he was the emperor. Again, Kuzco notes Yzma's ugliness while she tries to explain herself. Kronk tries to high-five Kuzco, but he disapproves touching in the emperor, and censors Kronk. Kuzco is told that the village leader is there to see him. He tells him to come in, and enjoys the opportunity to fire Yzma. She asks why, and he gives her a list of reasons. She leaves the throne unconsoled. Pacha comes in the throne lounge. Kuzco seems happy, and asks Pacha if he is going to solve his problem. Pacha tells him that he will do the best as he can. Kuzco goes down the throne and guides Pacha to another room. In it, there's a replica of Pacha's village. Kuzco eulogizes the place, and Pacha says that his family lived there for the last six generations. Kuzco asks him where does he finds to get the most sun. Pacha indicates a point on the other side of some trees. Kuzco thanks him and says that the problem is solved. Pacha is confused. Kuzco explains that he needed the insider's opinion before building his summer getaway on that spot. For doing this, of course, he would need to evict some living peasants. Pacha is unconformed with Kuzco's "birthday present for himself". Pacha asks where are they going to live, and Kuzco doesn't cares for it. When Pacha tries to protest, the guards take him. While this happened, Yzma was still unconformed with her demission. She was breaking Kuzco's rock heads with Kronk's help, in an underground secret cave. Kronk accidentally suggests Yzma to get rid of Kuzco, and she realizes how good is the idea for her, that would become empress. Yzma and Kronk go to a secret door and Kronk pulls a lever, which makes Yzma fall in a crocodiles pool. After Yzma geting out from there, she pulls the right lever and they go down in a roller coaster untill getting in a secret lab. They high-five each other and Yzma goes to a table replete of tubes and flasks with a pink liquid. She thinks in a detailed plan, which involves transform Kuzco in a flea, mail the flea for herself and smash it with a hammer. In the end, she decides to poison Kuzco. She invites him to a dinner on her cave.